Znaleźć siebie
by saratella
Summary: Harry odwiedza ten sam bar już od dłuższego czasu, lecz pewnego wieczoru znajduje tam więcej niż się spodziewał. Czy poznanie Alexa zmieni jego dotychczasowe życie? I czy będzie to tylko początek zmian? Najwyraźniej tak. (niezgodność z epilogiem, M/M, OMC)
1. Rozdział 1

**Wszystkie postacie i wątki pochodzące z serii książek o Harrym Potterze oraz serialu „Agenci NCIS" nie należą do mnie, więc nie czerpię z nich żadnych korzyści finansowych – pobudzają jedynie moją fantazję :)**

**Rozdział 1**

Było już sporo po północy, kiedy Harry przekroczył próg baru. Był on mały i klientów też o tej porze nie było wielu, ale Potter lubił go właśnie z tego powodu. Na wprost wejścia znajdowała się lada, za którą zawsze stał jeden barman, po niewielkim pomieszczeniu ustawionych było kilkanaście stolików, a w rogach na podwyższeniach znajdowały się dyskretne loże, które mogły pomieścić nie więcej niż trzy osoby. Okno było tylko jedno, na ścianie po prawej stronie drzwi, na którym wisiała stara bordowa kotara. Nie przepuszczała dużo światła, ale o tej godzinie i tak jedynym oświetleniem zewnętrznym były uliczne latarnie. Po obu stronach baru wzdłuż ścian znajdowały się trójramienne kinkiety stylizowane na średniowieczne, a na środku pomieszczenia wisiał niewielki kandelabr w tym samym stylu. Podłoga była drewniana, ściany pokrywały tapety w bordowe i kremowe pionowe pasy, a sufit zapewne był kiedyś biały. Cały lokal sprawiał jednak wrażenie przytulnego i dyskretnego.

Harry od razu po wejściu skierował się do jednego ze stołków barowych i, nie zwracając uwagi na ukradkowe spojrzenia innych klientów, zdjął swoją skórzaną kurtkę, którą powiesił na oparciu i usiadł, po raz pierwszy kierując wzrok na barmana, który dzisiejszej nocy stał za ladą.

Od razu widać było, że jest nowy, bo chwycił za kartę drinków i skierował się w jego stronę. Harry bywał tu przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu i zawsze najpierw zamawiał Ale i jeśli zostawał dłużej, był skłonny spróbować tego, co zaproponował akurat barman. Ten najwidoczniej tego nie wiedział. Potter przyjrzał się mu i musiał przyznać, że jest na czym zawiesić oko. Chłopak miał nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat, co najwyżej 1,70 m wzrostu, sięgające do karku blond loki, które dawały mu wygląd cherubina, niebieskie oczy i umięśnione, choć szczupłe ciało. Kiedy się uśmiechał, na policzkach robiły mu się dołeczki, a oczy były otwarte i szczere.

- Witam w The Fallen Angel! Oto nasza karta, jeśli się pan na coś zdecyduje, jestem do dyspozycji! – Chłopak uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i podał mu kartę. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce. Harry siedział przez chwilę z kartą w ręku, ale ani razu na nią nie zerknął, wiedząc dokładnie, co zamówi, cały czas wpatrując się w młodzieńca. Barman chyba poczuł jego wzrok na sobie, bo rumieńce trochę pociemniały, a on odwrócił się plecami i sięgnął na półkę po szklankę.

- Jedno Ale, poproszę! – Harry położył przed sobą kartę i zdecydował, że dzisiaj nie wróci do domu sam, jeśli będzie miał na ten temat coś do powiedzenia.

Chociaż miał już dwadzieścia sześć lat, nadal nie potrafił się ustatkować. Kiedy Hermiona pytała dlaczego nadal jest sam, zawsze jej odpowiadał, że wcale sam nie jest. Po prostu nigdy nie był z jedną osobą dłużej niż kilka nocy. Harry nigdy nie widział sensu w wiązaniu się z kimkolwiek, tylko dla samego faktu, by po prostu z kimś być. Wiedział, że może się podobać i potrafił wykorzystać ten fakt.

Po skończeniu szkoły kupił mieszkanie w Londynie i korzystając z porad profesjonalnego stylisty wymienił całą swoją garderobę. Odwiedził też fryzjera, a okulary zmienił na soczewki. Niektórzy twierdzili, że zmienił się nie do poznania, inni, że zawsze był przystojnym mężczyzną, ale po prostu zbyt wiele rzeczy to ukrywało. On zawsze uważał, że bardziej od jego wyglądu zmieniło się jego postrzeganie samego siebie, a to z kolei zmieniło też postrzeganie go przez innych. Harry stał się bardziej pewny siebie, nie sprawiło to jednak, że stał się zapatrzonym w siebie narcyzem.

Barman odwrócił się do Pottera ze szklanką, którą zabrał z półki i stanął przy dystrybutorze, żeby nalać zamówione przez niego piwo. Harry zauważył, że rumieniec zniknął, a chłopak nadal na niego nie patrzy. Sprawiał wrażenie nieśmiałego, ale brunet nie miał pewności czy jest taki względem wszystkich klientów, czy po prostu to on go onieśmiela. Miał nadzieję, że wraz z upływem czasu młodzieniec się trochę zrelaksuje i będzie bardziej podatny na flirt. Zdecydował też, że jeżeli uda mu się dzisiaj zabrać go do siebie, to nie tylko zafunduje mu niesamowity seks, ale sprawi, że w następnej takiej sytuacji, nie będzie już tak niepewny swojego uroku, a ten niezaprzeczalnie posiadał.

Chwilę później piwo zostało postawione przed nim, a barman nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, gdy już nie miał czym zająć rąk, chwycił małą szmatkę i zaczął nią wycierać ladę, nie oddalając się jednak daleko od Harry'ego. Ten uniósł szklankę w toaście ze swoim najbardziej uwodzicielskim uśmiechem, mrugnął do chłopaka i upił kilka łyków piwa, a następnie, wciąż patrząc na niego, powoli oblizał usta. Blondyn ponownie się zarumienił, ale tym razem nie odwrócił wzroku i Harry uznał to za mały triumf.

- Jestem tu całkiem często, ale jeszcze Cię tu nie widziałem.. Od dawna tu pracujesz? – Harry odstawił szklankę na ladę, nadal trzymając ją w obu rękach i pozwolił spojrzeniu prześlizgnąć się po całej sylwetce barmana i zatrzymać się na krótką chwilę na jego ustach, szyi, klatce piersiowej oraz kroczu. Kiedy wrócił wzrokiem do jego twarzy, z zadowoleniem zauważył, że ten też na niego patrzy z zainteresowaniem, choć nie mógł on zobaczyć nic poza twarzą, rękami i połową klatki piersiowej, gdyż resztę zasłaniał bar. Tym razem też nie speszył się, gdy został przyłapany na taksowaniu Harry'ego wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się, dając tym samym nieme pozwolenie na rozpoczęcie flirtu, mimo, że sam mógł nie być tego do końca świadomy.

- Od czterech dni. I też pana tu jeszcze nie widziałem, a na pewno bym zapamiętał.. – Harry był zaskoczony takim śmiałym komentarzem, ale to go tylko jeszcze bardziej podnieciło, bo zwiastowało pewniejszy i szybszy sukces. Zachęcony pozytywnym początkiem rozmowy oraz nadal widniejącym na ustach barmana uśmiechem, zaśmiał się cicho, wziął łyka piwa, po czym odstawił szklankę i prawą dłonią zaczął kreślić wzory na blacie.

- Mów mi Harry. Nie jestem aż taki stary, a tak się właśnie czuję, kiedy mówisz do mnie per pan.

- Wcale nie uważam, że jesteś stary. A tak w ogóle jestem Alexander, ale wszyscy mówią do mnie Alex. – Harry odfajkował kolejny punkt w drodze do zdobycia towarzystwa chłopaka dzisiejszej nocy i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Coś w oczach Alexa błysnęło i przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że to nie on zdobywa chłopaka, a jest zupełnie odwrotnie. Szybko to jednak minęło i Potter zaczął wątpić czy mu się to wszystko nie przywidziało.

- Aleeex.. – Harry wypróbował jak imię chłopaka brzmi w jego ustach i dokładnie obserwował reakcję, jaką to wywrze na Alexie. Blondyn przymknął na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otworzył spojrzał na bruneta nieśmiało spod rzęs i położył swoją lewą dłoń na barze, jakby zupełnie podświadomie dążąc do kontaktu z dłonią Harry'ego, która nadal powoli wyznaczała jakieś niewidzialne linie.

_ Harrrry.. – Poterra przeszły dreszcze po plecach, kiedy barman niby na próbę również wyszeptał jego imię. Brzmiało to prawie jak mruczenie i Harry zaczął sobie wyobrażać jak będzie jego imię brzmiało w ustach Alexa, kiedy ten będzie się pod nim wił w ekstazie. Czy też będzie je wymrukiwał, tak jak przed chwilą, czy może będzie jęczał i błagał o więcej? Chłopak nie wyglądał mu na hałaśliwego w sypialni, ale któż to wie. Cicha woda brzegi rwie, a przynajmniej tak powiadają.. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos blondyna. – Harrry, czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś był myślami zupełnie gdzieś indziej. Nudzę Cię?

Harry miał ochotę powiedzieć mu o czym myślał chwilę wcześniej, ale był pewien, że jest na to jeszcze za szybko. Nie chciał wystraszyć Alexa, a tak zapewne by się stało, gdyby chłopak poznał jego myśli. Postanowił jeszcze na jakiś czas powstrzymać wodze swojej wyobraźni i kiedy już przyjdzie na to czas, przekonać się w rzeczywistości jakim kochankiem jest Alex..

- Wybacz mi, zamyśliłem się. Oczywiście, że mnie nie nudzisz. Powiedziałbym nawet, że wręcz przeciwnie – bardzo mnie intrygujesz. Może opowiesz mi coś o sobie? – Potter uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę chce wiedzieć, co ma do powiedzenia o sobie Alex. Przeważnie takie pytania służyły zrelaksowaniu rozmówcy i pozwoleniu Harry'emu na planowanie kolejnych kroków w celu uwiedzenia obiektu jego zainteresowania. Nigdy nie interesowały go odpowiedzi na tego typu pytania. Tym razem coś w chłopaku sprawiło, że Harry skupił się na odpowiedzi, a planowanie zeszło na dalszy plan.

- Och, więc wiesz już, że mam na imię Alex i że pracuje tu od czterech dni, albo raczej nocy, bo w dzień studiuję na uniwersytecie Westminster biznes i zarządzanie. Po zakończeniu studiów mam zamiar otworzyć swój własny bar i zostać jego menadżerem, ale nic konkretnego jeszcze nie zaplanowałem. Dlatego też postarałem się o pracę tutaj, żeby zobaczyć jak to wszystko wygląda od środka. – Blondyn zamyślił się na chwilę, a jego spojrzenie stało się skupione na czymś, czego Harry nie mógł dostrzec, bo istniało tylko w umyśle chłopaka. – Jeśli dobrze pójdzie za dwa lata będę szukał lokalu na swój bar.

Potter zapatrzył się na Alexa, gdy ten z zapałem opowiadał o swoim wymarzonym miejscu i jak chciałby je urządzić, ilu ludzi zatrudniać i jak wyobraża sobie swoją pracę. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dłoń chłopaka zbliżyła się do jego dłoni i dopiero, gdy poczuł delikatne muśnięcie, spojrzał w dół. Blondyn zrobił to samo, a potem jednocześnie spojrzeli na siebie. Usta Harry'ego rozciągnęły się w zmysłowym uśmiechu, a powieki Alexa opadły do połowy i kiedy Harry przesunął swoją dłoń na dłoń barmana, ten nie zabrał swojej i pozwolił na pieszczotę, gdy Potter zaczął ją głaskać.

Ta intymna chwila została jednak przerwana, kiedy jakiś klient podszedł do baru i złożył zamówienie na kilka różnych drinków. Zanim Alex je przygotował minęło kilka minut, w czasie których Harry mu się przyglądał, popijając końcówkę swojego piwa. Nie zabrał dłoni z miejsca, w którym ta przed chwilą gładziła dłoń chłopaka, czekając na jego ruch. Jeśli powróci do rozmowy, udając, że nic się wcześniej nie działo, będzie to znak dla Harry'ego, że będzie musiał zaczynać prawie od początku swój podryw.. Jeśli jednak.. Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć swojej myśli. Zimna dłoń przykryła jego ciepłą i to zatrzymało rozważania Pottera. Spojrzał w oczy Alexowi i chwilę później splótł ich palce ze sobą.

- Za godzinę zamykamy. – Harry nawet nie zauważył, że minęło aż tyle czasu, odkąd wszedł do baru. Oczywiście był świadomy, co Alex chciał powiedzieć przez to krótkie stwierdzenie. Dał Potterowi do zrozumienia, że chętnie pójdzie z nim do domu, jeśli ten tego chce. Brunet oczywiście tego chciał. Gdy tylko zobaczył chłopaka stało się to jego celem. Cieszył się, że już wkrótce będzie mógł skosztować ciała młodzieńca. Był też zadowolony, że Alex nie jest taki nieśmiały, na jakiego początkowo wyglądał.

- Poczekam.. – Potter już czuł, że spodnie zrobiły się bardziej ciasne niż jeszcze przed chwilą, a spojrzenie, które posłał mu barman ukazywało obietnicę, że nie pożałuje. Swoja drogą zaczął nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiać się kto kogo podrywa. Alex znów miał ten błysk w oku, który wcześniej Harry wmówił sobie jako przywidzenie.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Wszystkie postacie i wątki pochodzące z serii książek o Harrym Potterze oraz serialu „Agenci NCIS" nie należą do mnie, więc nie czerpię z nich żadnych korzyści finansowych – pobudzają jedynie moją fantazję :)**

Rozdział 2

Zamknięcie baru nie zajęło wiele czasu. W lokalu o tej porze była już tylko jedna osoba, poza Potterem i barmanem, a i ona od razu wyszła, gdy tylko Alex poinformował ją, że już zamykają.

Harry cały ten czas siedział na stołku i obserwował chłopaka, jak ten krzątał się po pomieszczeniu i zbierał puste kufle i szklanki. Kilkanaście minut zajęło mu wytarcie wszystkich stolików i baru, pozamiatanie podłogi i umycie brudnych naczyń. Alex poruszał się zwinnie i z gracją, mimo że tylko sprzątał i Potter stracił poczucie czasu, wpatrując się w niego i rozmyślając o tym, co będą robić już niedługo. Kiedy barman stanął przy jego stołku przy barze ze skórzaną kurtką w jednej ręce i kluczami w drugiej, Harry był pewien, że chłopak skończył szybciej niż powinien.

- Możemy już iść! – Alex był radosny i można było wyczuć w jego głosie nutkę podekscytowania. Choć jego usta rozciągały się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, jego oczy błyszczały i Harry zauważył, że chłopak nie potrafi całkowicie ukryć jak bardzo nie może się doczekać zakończenia tej nocy u Pottera.

Nie wyglądał na doświadczonego seksualnie młodzieńca, ale Harry wątpił, że był prawiczkiem. Zdecydowanie nie był zdenerwowany, a to świadczyło, że już ktoś wcześniej miał przyjemność cieszyć się jego towarzystwem w łóżku. Potter nie wiedział czy jego cieszy ten fakt. Choć przeważnie nie interesowała go przeszłość jego poprzednich partnerów, coś w jego wnętrzu burzyło się na myśl, że nie będzie pierwszym, który odkryje, co kryje w sobie Alex.

- To niedaleko, krótki spacer w dół ulicy. – Harry nie wiedział czy chłopak przyjechał do pracy czy do niej przyszedł, ale nie miał zamiaru się teraz przejmować autem, jeśli takowe w okolicy się znajdowało. Bar, do którego uczęszczał, nie znajdował się daleko od jego mieszkania, więc Alex mógł je odebrać po wspólnie spędzonej nocy. A jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, to drogę powrotną do baru pokonają wspólnie, kiedy barman będzie następnego wieczoru zmierzał do pracy. Na szczęście obu był weekend, więc chłopak nie będzie musiał wyjść wcześnie, żeby zdążyć na zajęcia, a Harry nie będzie musiał się śpieszyć w łóżku.

- Chodźmy więc! – Alex narzucił na siebie swoją kurtkę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, oglądając się przez ramię, by sprawdzić czy Harry robi to samo. Potter nie ociągał się z założeniem swojej kurtki i podążył za chłopakiem. Przy drzwiach wyminął barmana i pozwolił mu w spokoju zamknąć lokal.

Nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że Alex jest chętny, ani że to nie skończy się na jednej nocy. Wiedział, że chłopak też tego chce. To jak na niego patrzył nie było już ani niewinne, ani nieśmiałe. W jego oczach płonęło ledwo ukrywane pożądanie, a jego postawa stała się zaborcza. Tak, jakby postanowił sam sobie, że już Harry'ego nie wypuści ze swoich rąk, gdy już go będzie miał. Wbrew temu, co podpowiadał mu rozsądek, nie przeszkadzało mu to tak, jak powinno. Nie miał zamiaru się też z tego wycofywać.

- Stałeś się jakiś cichy, czy coś się stało? – Chłopak podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na przedramieniu, a jego spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło, że jest zaniepokojony. Harry nie wiedział czego może się obawiać - tego, że się rozmyślił i woli wrócić do domu sam czy może tego, że Potter mógł zauważyć zmianę w chłopaku i mogło mu się to nie spodobać. On sam nie sądził, że cokolwiek byłoby w stanie sprawić, że zmieni zdanie, ale był w stanie zrozumieć, że Alex może tego nie wiedzieć.

- Zamyśliłem się tylko, a mając Ciebie obok moja wyobraźnia nie daje mi spokoju.. – Harry uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie. Kiedy nachylił się i zanurzył nos w jego lokach, usłyszał jak Alex wstrzymał oddech i poczuł jak zadrżał w jego ramionach. – Wiesz, jak bardzo na mnie działasz, prawda? – Potter wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha, a potem złożył delikatny pocałunek tuż za nim. – I bardzo Ci się to podoba, mam rację? – Przesunął obie ręce na dół jego pleców, a kiedy chłopak odchylił głowę do tyłu, Harry zaczął całkować jego szyję. Po chwili jednak się odsunął, ale nie wypuścił Alexa ze swoich objęć.

Nie bał się, że ktoś ich może zobaczyć, bo o tej porze ulice były zupełnie puste. Mimo wszystko wolał wrócić do mieszkania i tam kontynuować, to co właśnie zaczęli. Wiedział, że gdyby teraz nie przestał, nie byłby się w stanie powstrzymać i zaciągnąłby chłopaka do najbliższej alejki, by szybko skończyć to, co miał w zamiarze przeciągać godzinami.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy przenieść się w bardziej ustronne miejsce. – Harry nie chciał ruszać się z miejsca, ale nie chciał też dłużej czekać, by w końcu posiąść to cudowne ciało, które tak idealnie przylegało do jego własnego. Alex widocznie myślał o tym samym, bo wysunął się z ramion Pottera i chwycił go za rękę, splatając ich palce razem i ruszył w dół ulicy. Nie mógł wiedzieć dokąd powinien iść, poza ogólnym kierunkiem, ale w jego krokach można było wyczuć determinację.

Szli w ciszy przez jakieś trzy minuty, zanim Harry zatrzymał się przed wejściem do wysokiego budynku. Jego mieszkanie mieściło się w apartamentowcu na dziesiątym piętrze, a w holu wejściowym znajdowała się recepcja. W dzień przy ladzie można było spotkać młodą kobietę, około trzydziestki, która przyjmowała wszelkie przesyłki i wiadomości dla lokatorów, ale w nocy recepcja przeważnie była pusta, tak jak i tej nocy.

Potter po wejściu od razu skierował się do windy. Kątem oka przyglądał się swojemu towarzyszowi. Alex uśmiechał się do siebie, wpatrując się w podświetlające się numery, sygnalizujące, na którym piętrze akurat znajduje się winda. Harry zauważył w jego oczach błysk aprobaty, lecz nie wiedział jeszcze czego dotyczyła. Wiedział jednak, że w końcu się dowie, to była tylko kwestia czasu.

Kiedy winda otworzyła się, a oni wsiedli do środka, Potter wybrał guzik z numerem dziesięć. Alex przysunął się do Harry'ego, tak że był on w stanie poczuć ciepło jego ciała, ale nie wykonał żadnego śmielszego ruchu, tylko nadal uśmiechał się do siebie. Wysiadając z windy blondyn spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i tym razem jego uśmiech był zupełnie inny niż do tej pory - uwodzicielski, tajemniczy i wyzywający. Chłopak otwarcie w ten sposób zadeklarował, że nie jest w tej grze jedynie uwodzonym, ale także uwodzącym. Harry musiał przyznać, że tylko sobie tym zapunktował i zapewnił sobie pierwszą z nieskończonej liczby najlepszych nocy w swoim życiu.


End file.
